


Tradition

by shoesatplaces



Category: Push (2009)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-10-01 18:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20371669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoesatplaces/pseuds/shoesatplaces
Summary: Cassie and Nick have a tradition. Nick POV. One Shot. One contextual use of the F-word





	Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> Cross post from my FanFiction.net account, originally published 12-10-2014.  
I don't actually know if this needs to be tagged as underage or not, but Cassie is technically underage so just to be safe. This is technically sortof a prequel to a two-chapter thing I'm working on? I don't actually know if I'll link them because this is from so long ago.

Cassie and I have a tradition. Since that first night in the hotel room, when we realized that her staying with me wasn't a short term thing, we have snuggled up on the couch and watched a movie on the first night in every new room. Of course, we watch movies in-between, but always, always the first night in a new room. Hotel, apartment, random contacts spare room, doesn't matter. Sometimes it’s not even on the TV, we've watched things on her phone (Or, as much of it as we could. Her phones battery leaves something to be desired). But anyway, the point is that we always do. Somehow the physical contact and the simple domesticity of the routine helps.  


In the beginning it was different, of course. We sat on opposite ends of the couch, talked very little, laughed politely if there was anything funny. After the first couple weeks, we were warming up to each other, and I read something somewhere that said that laughing really hard with someone causes a ‘bond’ between you, and so I went and picked up Cloudy With A Chance Of Meatballs. She of course scorned my attempt at finding age-appropriate humor, citing the fact that “that hotel clerk out there thinks we’re fucking" rendered my “patronizing attitude...useless and juvenile.” I ignored her fit and put on the movie, then snagged a spot on the couch, knowing that my unfazed attitude would cause her anger to dissipate. Less than 10 minutes in her curiosity got the better of her, and somewhere in that hour and a half of laughing till we cried, sure enough, we ‘bonded’.  


Now the movie watching is more about reaffirming that evolving bond. I sprawl out, and she nestles herself between myself and the back of the couch. We know where this is going (she Saw it, and I saw her sketchbook) but we’re not there yet. I don’t know when her vision is set, but I know that she recognized this living room, when the landlord showed us around, and I can feel that right now, we’re closer on the scale to the vision than we are to when she drew it. It’s an odd mixture of contentment and excitement, but I can tell from the way she melted into me that she’s only seeing the movie, which means that we’ll probably be here at least a month, and that’s enough.


End file.
